


No Stars Even Now

by LuceCannon21



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Time Skips, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceCannon21/pseuds/LuceCannon21
Summary: After the rebellion was crushed, and Etheria was returned to its place among the stars, Hordak was welcomed quickly back into the ranks of Horde Prime’s hierarchy, and was even given Etheria as a personal base of operations. In the time between the total overhaul of the monarchies and the implementation of Horde Prime as the highest leader of the known universe, She-Ra vanished, along with many of the fugitive Princesses. The only ones who didn’t dissolve into thin air were Scorpia who took up a post under Horde Prime, and the engineer who made Etheria’s return possible, Princess Entrapta of Dryl.





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the Entrapdak Server, thanks for all the ideas guys.

Hordak could remember when Horde Prime summoned him and his compatriots to the Velvet Glove, for a great ceremony in their honor. He watched as Prime circled Entrapta like a hawk, and as they were awarded, he spent a little too long for comfort in front of her. Soon he was shadowing her, sending her fragments of tech to soften her up. Hordak knew what he was doing, how couldn't he. Prime was everything Hordak was too weak and afraid to be. So he wasn’t surprised when at a grand dinner he announced he and Entrapta were to wed. What he was surprised by was when she stood from the table and outright refused. She said she had no interest in him. 

The dinner ended after that. 

Hordak tried to find her, but she was nowhere to be found. The last time he saw her on Etheria was when she was boarding the Velvet Glove, her hair cut at the nape of her neck, Prime gripping her shoulder. When they locked eyes, she looked away from him, almost ashamed. 

The real shame was the fact he ever felt for her, he could never be with someone as perfect as her. He had always known that deep down.

Their marriage was broadcasted across the galaxy. He had never seen her in a dress before that, or free of the grime of a workshop, even in a formal setting, there was always some marker of her true personality under it all. But as she stood, on her own two feet, hardly reaching Horde Prime’s ribs, he couldn't sense any of her essence. Any at all. Sure, she was beautiful. Her hair had grown into a soft bob around her jaw, and the long veil she wore made her look ethereal. But looking at her eyes, he knew she wasn't there, not really. The Entrapta he knew was buried deep under those fuschia pupils. 

Over the next few cycles, Eternia was slowly turned to a main base of operations for Horde operations. The Fright Zone went from cobbled together military stronghold to the capital city of the planet, and while Hordak saw Entrapta in the news, he no longer spoke to her. He had of course told Prime to congratulate her on the birth of their son, but he had no idea if she even knew he existed anymore. 

Horde Prime contacted him one day, telling him that he would be visiting Etheria, along with Entrapta and their child. It seemed only fair to him that Entrapta would be able to visit her homeworld after so many years. He also said he would most likely have to leave before they would, as the Delta quadrant was in need of his personal governance. So Hordak would be in control of keeping them safe, and of course, entertained, while he was gone.

Hordak had not been this eager to impress since the first time Horde Prime came to Etheria. Every garden was perfect, the Palace Constructed in the center of the Fright Zone was filled with every comfort any creature could desire. Imp found him several times sleeping on the job, having hardly had his head touch a pillow for weeks.

Every palace, space station, and military outpost constructed under Prime’s rule had an Imperial Suite. Where if the Emperor was ever to visit, he would stay. Even when he was not present they were cared for as if he could appear at any second. This did not ease Hordak’s nerves as the Velvet Glove touched down and Prime strode down it’s walkway. Kneeling, he averted his eyes as the familiar sound of footsteps grew close, and stopped.

“Ah Hordak, how have you been little brother?” The firm hand of his emperor gripped Hordak’s shoulder, and he looked up. “Keeping well I hope?”

“Of course my Lord. Every preparation was made for your arrival.” Horde Prime signaled for him to rise to his feet, but what made him shoot upright was the silhouette at Prime’s elbow. 

Looking down at him was a familiar face, holding a little boy who was kicking his legs wildly. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face, something Hordak had never really seen her do before, as it always used to stay just where she wanted it to be. “Hello Hordak, how have you been?” Entrapta spoke but without the gusto of her old self. She sounded exhausted, and looked simply out of place standing next to Prime. The boy on her hip pulled her hair and laughed, much to her dismay. 

Stuttering, Hordak let out a gasp and replied “I am well my Lady, you look exquisite.” He cast his gaze to the child, and watched as he wiggled from her grip and ran up to him. “You must be Zed.” He asked the young boy, who looked up at him with eyes like his mother’s.

“My daddy said he had to help you take over this planet. Why couldn't you do it on your own?” Entrapta gasped, trying to pick him back up.

“Mind your manners Zed. Your uncle Hordak works very hard.” She said, but Horde Prime raised his hand to stop her from scolding the boy further.

“No, my son deserves to know. Hordak why don’t you tell Zed about your many failures in conquering this land.” Hordak knew how much Prime loved to humiliate his clones. From casting him away to this, he was accustomed to it.

“I was flawed, and required the assistance of the illustrious Horde Prime to finish the conquest of this planet, and return me to his side. But thanks to his generosity, I am able to serve my purpose as his general.” Horde Prime smiled and nodded.

“Now, how about you give us a tour of this place.”

Hordak couldn’t sleep. He didn't usually, but it was much more difficult when he could hear… things... from the imperial suite next to him. Pressing his palms against his eyes, he tried to block out a yelp of pain that made its way through the wall. She was crying, he could hear it, but there was nothing he could do. All he could hope was this was some game they played, something they enjoyed and laughed about afterwards. If not, he would never be able to live with himself. 

He got up from the shadowy four poster and wrapped himself in a dressing gown. Muttering how he needed to get some air, since of course, that was the only thing that was wrong. So he walked to the nearest garden and stared up at the sky. There were no stars due to the ever present lights of the city, but it reminded him of when Etheria was unreachable, back when Entrapta wasn't screaming behind a wall, but was right by his side, laughing and smiling. He leaned on the railing overlooking the neon green rivers, and the grand statue of Horde Prime in the city center, and shut his eyes. 

“Pretend she isn't there.” He whispered. “You have no business feeling sorry for her, or yourself, or anyone. You are the Lord of this planet. There is no time for sadness.” He tried to convince himself everything was fine, everything was normal. But the heat of his cheeks betrayed his fibs. He touched his cheekbone to find it wet. “No… Not again. Please.” The last time this happened was when he watched her take her vows over galactic broadcast. He couldn't afford to let his emotions get the better of him again, so he closed his eyes, and pretended like he always did, that he was fine.

His body felt like ice as he walked back to his room, he had pulled himself back together, and knew he had to be at a meeting soon, so he might as well try and rest, even if he didn't sleep.

What surprised him was the figure staring out the hall window, hair hanging down, gripping the sill as if her life depended on it.

“Entrapta?” She jolted upright and stared at him. She looked like an animal ready to run at a moment’s notice. But as she studied his face more, her shoulders lowered, and she relaxed her grip on the edge of the window.

“Hordak.” She answered him with a hoarse whisper. “I thought you were… I thought you were him.” She turned her eyes back to the skyline. “Could you come closer?”  
He was wary as he approached, standing at her side. Her hair curtained her face, but hardly reached her mid back. All this time and yet still so short. 

“Where is your room?” He felt his stomach flip, he couldn’t lie to her, but he knew it would embarrass her to know the truth.

“Next to your own.” he could hear her curse under her breath.

“How much did you hear?” she rubbed her face. Her hands were still strong, but they were so small. Where did her gloves go? Where did any of it go?

“Enough… I needed to take a walk.” they stood in silence for a few moments. “Where does it hurt?”

“Everywhere hordak. You know him. He doesn’t do anything halfway.” She looked over at him, pushing her hair behind an ear. “Except you maybe.”

He couldn’t help but laugh. She was right. He still needed braces, and surgery, and transfusions, to keep together. No matter what he did, he was always going to be flawed. “Yes, but I think I am better for it, you know.”

“Yes, I am glad you came to Eternia.” their arms touched slightly, causing him to flinch, but she ever so slightly leaned into it. “He said he would have to go tomorrow. So he wanted to leave me with a reminder of our love. Luckily he sleeps heavily after its all said and done.” 

“Lucky bastard.” Hordak muttered as the light of the glow moon broke the horizon, tinting the smog orange and yellow. 

“You know, hes perfect… There's nothing to improve on in him. He's the apex of creation.” She spoke with such certainty that it left him uneasy. She sounded like him. Subservient and reverent. Until she sighed. “But it will never be enough for him. You Hordak… You're Imperfect.” She slowly wrapped her hand around his “That's… Beautiful.” 

Pushing back against such bold words he coughed, “My lady, you must be tired.” squeezing her hand, he gently turned to face her. “Try and get some rest, we can catch up when you are feeling more… Rational.” He wanted nothing more than to never let go of her again, but it was dangerous to think like that. So he let go of her hand, and let it fall back to her side.

“Of course… Of course.” She smiled at him. But it was no longer genuine. “I will see you at a more reasonable hour.”

“Sleep well my Empress.” She walked back to the imperial suite, and nodded. 

“You as well Hordak.” And then, she vanished once again.


	2. The General

Imp had heard the news, but was frustrated, why wouldn’t Hordak let him see Entrapta? She couldn’t have changed that much, could she? As he snuck about the halls, a realization dawned. Would she even remember him? He shook that idea aside and dashed a few steps, flapping his wings as he hopped down a flight of stairs. He had skipped this morning’s lesson in the various languages of the Horde’s cross galactic empire, even though Hordak had threatened to take away his communicator pad if he continued to do such things. He didn’t really care, so today had been set aside for cavorting down empty hallways and testing how far his wings could carry him. Also, for finding Entrapta. 

As he walked along a wall of windows facing out to the greenhouses outside, he heard a small voice shout “Hey!” As he turned to look for the person who yelled at him, he saw a blur of motion as a young boy ran up to him. 

“Hi, my name is Zed, who are you?” Imp disliked having to introduce himself because it always meant using someone else’s voice instead of his hands. 

But begrudgingly he opened his mouth and pulled from a large pool of people saying his name. He stole the voice of a younger servant in the manor, just so it felt a little less weird. Seeing as usually young boys don’t have the voices of grown men. “Imp!” vibrated through his vocal cords and left a smile on the kid’s face. 

“You’re Uncle Hordak’s ward, right? Can you come play with me? I need someone to be my general!” Imp didn’t really know who this kid was, or why he called Hordak his uncle, but it was better than doing nothing, so he shrugged and nodded, reverting to non-verbal clues out of simplicity, and began to follow Zed. 

There were several studies, libraries, and lounges in the manor, and Imp knew the office in the west wing well enough. The graceful chairs and tables surrounded by holo-screens and other bits of tech were common enough. 

“Don’t tell mommy, but I’m going to call my papa. I’ll tell him you’re my general!” Zed stood on a chair, pressing in a complex communication code, pulling a call window up onto the biggest screen. The transmitting tone made imp feel uncomfortable. Just who was this kid. 

“Didn’t your mother tell you not to use the emergency line to contact me Zed.” A low, booming voice cut in before the visual popped up, but that alone alerted Imp to who had been called. Zed grabbed his hand tightly, stopping him from running. 

“But Father! I found a general, just like you have!” Imp stared up at the shape of Horde Prime sitting at his throne on the screen. Their eyes met and he snarled. 

“You. You’re that whelp I allowed Hordak to keep. What are you doing around my son?” Imp remembered when Hordak re-entered Prime’s command, and how when the ruler saw him, he grabbed him and almost threw him into the spear of a soldier. He was a clone of Hordak, so it was only fair that he was even lower than his father was when he was first cast out. Hordak had practically begged to keep him safe. But thanks to some kid, he felt like he was about to be vaporized on the spot. 

“I asked him to play with me! Mommy wasn’t feeling well so I got bored and then I found him walking around!” Zed was obviously oblivious to the transgression that had occurred here. 

“Do not touch that disgusting...” Prime curled his lips in abject disgust “Thing.” 

Imp wanted to disappear; this wasn’t his fault. He didn’t know that this kid was Horde Prime’s son! But as tension grew, he realized what that meant. He stared down at the little boy gripping his fingers in a vice. And in shock, whimpered in the voice of his progenitor. 

“Entrapta?” Entrapta had a son with Prime? Hordak had never told him. Why? He was scared and confused, and he just wanted to get this kid to turn off the screen. 

“Do not speak her name. Do not speak your stolen words around my son. I will have Hordak discipline you severely if you deign to interact with him at a-” 

“Zed? Sweetheart, where are you?” The door to the study opened and Imp jerked his head around to see a woman in a calf length skirt and long sleeve turtleneck enter. She had violet hair pulled into a bun, and in a moment of shock, he realized who she was. 

“Mommy!” Zed shouted, pouting “Father won’t let me make Imp my general!” 

Imp saw fear boil between Entrapta’s fuchsia eyes and the screen. She ran over and scooped Zed up. “Prime please, Zed was only playing.” 

“He was “Playing” with Hordak’s degenerate excuse of a ward.” Prime’s red eyes were slits, furrowed in fury. 

“They’re children. Just... Let me handle it. Please dear?” Entrapta stood next to Imp, gently reaching down and ruffling his hair in a comforting fashion. 

“You can take Zed back to his quarters. I will be speaking with Hordak about the behavior of... Imp.” It was even worse to hear his name coming out of the mouth of that man. The jagged scars breaking his lips made them move in a strange and terrifying way, and it left Imp feeling small. He was already small, but this... He was no better than a flea to this man. It was obvious. But what bothered him most was when he focused on Entrapta. “Make sure that Zed knows not to use this line. I expressly remember telling you to keep it from him. We will have to talk about this when I get back.” There was something in his tone which told Imp that he was not going to just “Talk” 

Then the screen went black. 

Entrapta let out a shaky breath and kneeled next to Imp. “Amazing... You’ve gotten so big.” She smiled at him but beneath the mask he could tell something was extremely wrong. “Now, I don’t think it would be so bad if you played with Zed. We just can’t let Prime know, right?” 

He was shocked but nodded. “And I'll make sure Hordak knows this wasn’t your fault. Zed can be a little too curious for his own good.” 

The boy had his face shoved into his mother’s shoulder, and he was shaking. He hadn't expected his father to be so mad. He had just found a General. He just wanted to be like his papa, was that so wrong? Imp threw his arms around them both, but snuggled his face against Entrapta, it had been years since he saw her. Next to Hordak she was the closest thing to a parent he had ever known. But now... She had her own child, why would he be important to her? 

“Let's get you back to Hordak alright?” Her voice was gentle, trying to console him as he let go and straightened up. “You’re very brave you know.” He felt himself flush just a little at the praise. Despite his high heartrate, he was happy at least a little. 

“This wouldn’t have happened if you just stuck to your lessons you know!” Imp had been getting a solid scolding since Entrapta walked him back to Hordak’s room. “But no, that’s too boring!” He threw his hands up and rubbed his face with a look of utmost distress. “Do you know what could have happened to you if Entrapta hadn't shown up when she did?!” 

“Why didn’t you tell me Zed was her son.” Imp signed, frowning as he watched his guardian decode his gestures. 

“I... I didn’t want you to think about it. It was for your own good.” He sat down across from Imp and folded his hands. 

“But you were fine with me finding out on my own?” 

“No! It was never my intention. I just wanted to wait till you were more... Mature. It is a hard thing to understand.” Imp frowned; it really wasn’t. He had had biology lessons, and even if he wasn’t born naturally, he knew how these things worked. 

“So, what is my punishment.” Imp just wanted this to be over with. It was distressing to see his guardian so put off by someone, especially after growing up and thinking he was the strongest person around. 

“Punishment? Oh, yes, punishment... You will go to bed without dinner. Now off you go.” 

Hordak watched as the child hopped off his chair and walked out of the room. In a fit of rebellion, he slammed the door, but it didn’t really bother him. He was allowed to be upset. 

There was a knock on the door, and with a sigh he arose to open it, only to want to close it again out of panic. 

“Hello Hordak. I saw Imp storm off, I’m guessing you gave him a rather stern talking to?” Entrapta was taking up the frame of the door, arms crossed across her chest. 

“Lady Entrapta.” Hordak swallowed. “Would you like to come in?” 

“If you’ll let me.” He realized he was taking up most of the door frame. Heat crept up his neck as he stood aside to let her in. 

“Of course.” She closed the door behind her as she walked past him. 

“Hordak, I can trust you, right?” She said, looking around the room and sitting in one of his awkwardly placed chairs. 

“It depends, I would like to say yes, but you know where my loyalty lies.” He sat across from her, taking a deep breath now that he wasn’t straining to stand. 

“But do they? When you talked to me last night I thought-” 

“I was tired.” Hordak cut her off. “I knew you needed sympathy, so I gave it.” 

“Hordak, I'm always tired. Do you know how difficult it is to raise the heir to a galactic empire with that...” She was searching for a word, one laced with frustration and malice. But softly hissed. “Man... as his father? Everything I try to teach him is twisted, forced down, or destroyed by unwavering cruelty.” 

“I have my own problems raising Imp, and I’ve been doing my best to keep him away from that heir of yours for his own sake.” Hordak leaned in. “Do you know how much he loves you. How much it hurt him to hear you married Prime.” 

“You know I didn’t have a choice!” She sat back in her chair. “He didn’t recognize me at first. I could tell.” 

“Well you do look different.” Sighing, he rubbed his face. “I’ll try to keep him away from Zed.” 

“Actually. I want them to play together.” Hordak’s eyes widened. 

“You cannot be serious.” 

“I am, I think it would teach Zed valuable skills in how to interact with people his own age.” She paused “Consider it a social experiment.” 

“I’m not going to let you use children for experiments.” 

“I’m trying to phrase it in a way you would accept it! They need to talk to others; I'm not going to let Prime turn my son into an egomaniac like him!” She stood up “If you want that, I was obviously mistaken in thinking I could trust you.” 

“Entrapta... I just don’t want to risk it. Prime is willing to kill Imp if he is out of line. That boy is like my child. I don’t want to put him danger.” He sighed, trying to push himself up, but knew his arms would not allow it. 

There was silence for a few moments, before Entrapta’s eyes widened. “Hordak, you’re bleeding.” He looked down at his side, where he needed the new port and hissed, it was oozing an indigo liquid, mixed with white streaks. 

“I’m fine. Just... Just go. Please.” He covered it with a hand and tried to shoo her away. 

“If you’re fine, then get up.” She said firmly. “If you can’t I'm going to help you.” 

He hissed at her and sunk back into his chair. “I am the lord of this planet; I can sit if I like.” 

“Move your hand Hordak.” She frowned, getting close. 

“No. I will not!” Squirming, she pulled his arm away and pressed a thumb near the socket, only causing it to gush more. 

“It's infected! Why haven’t you told anyone about this?” She gasped and he blushed as she placed a hand on his hip, face close enough that he could feel a faint breeze on his side. 

“Because, that involves admitting weakness. And I refuse to do that.” She prodded around it gently, but each touch caused him to wince. 

“Let me help. A lot of this is my work anyways. So, I can fix it.” 

Hordak saw something that had been missing from entrapta until then. Her spark of curiosity, and even her bullheadedness had returned if only for a moment. He was relieved. It was fantastic, she had not been completely changed by her time away. Under it all, she still had her scientific mind. 

So, as she continued to inspect his side, he began to laugh. Entrapta looked up, eyebrows raised, as Hordak pressed his hands against his forehead. “Why are you laughing, is it shock?!” She shot up “Oh jeez I should get a real doctor then...” 

“No, no.” He put a hand on her elbow. “I’m glad to see that he didn’t take everything from you.” 

“What do you-” She paused, her mouth taking the shape of an o. “I haven’t... I haven’t felt this way in forever you know.” She crouched back down “It feels good. To think like this.” 

“It is good to see you like this.” He mused as she crouched back down. 

“Let's get you laying down. We should really clean this.” She got up and went over to the bed, which had its curtains drawn closed, for good reason too. Before Hordak could say “Stop” the drapes opened, exposing the array of wires, tubes, and medical machinery that existed around the bed. 

“Ah... Yes... I forgot to make my bed.” He sighed, only half joking. 

“Hordak... It's gotten worse, hasn’t it?” Entrapta spoke softly, obviously saddened, maybe even scared. 

“Well, it never really was going to get better.” He sighed. “Can you help me up?” 

She spun around, quickly wrapping an arm around his back and assisting him over to the bed, where Hordak began detaching armor and slotting tubes and wires into the ports. 

“This isn’t the stuff I made. It’s your old armor...” Entrapta said, holding a piece before It was whisked away by a robotic arm. 

“After you left... I just...” He couldn’t spit it out. Saying it would mean admitting defeat at the hands of Prime. He had missed her. So much. He couldn’t stand wearing that armor every day and seeing that crystal and not seeing her. It made his stomach lurch just thinking about it. 

“Oh... Well... I’ll help you fix this up the best I can alright?” She gently ran a hand through his hair and got up. “Where would I find stuff to clean that?” She pointed to his side. 

“There’s a small sick bay for the servants. It’s downstairs by the laundry.” He shifted up onto an elbow. “You don’t have to do this Entrapta.” 

“I wouldn’t feel right if I didn’t.” She paused for a moment and leaned down, placing a kiss against his left temple. “I’ll be right back.” 

As she left, Hordak absentmindedly touched where her lips had been. And he wondered If she kissed Horde Prime like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a bit, College just started and I was having a hard time finding time among all the packing and stress, but now since I'm settled in, I should be more able to write! Thank you once again to the Entrapdak server for the idea, in specific to iamtyping98 on here, who really came up with the main concept! Check out their work!


End file.
